1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods of reducing the water permeability of water and hydrocarbons producing subterranean formations, and more particularly, to methods of reducing the water produced from such formations without appreciably reducing the hydrocarbons produced therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hydrocarbon wells produce high amounts of water along with the hydrocarbons. For example, eighty percent or more of the total fluids produced can be and often is water. This simultaneous production of water with hydrocarbons constitutes a major expense in the recovery of the hydrocarbons from subterranean producing formations. The expense includes the energy expended in producing the water, and thereafter, separating the water from the produced hydrocarbons and disposing of the water.
A variety of methods and techniques have heretofore been utilized which achieve varying degrees of success in reducing the water permeability of subterranean formations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,986 issued to Dalrymple on Sept. 15, 1992 discloses a method of reducing the water produced from a subterranean formation without substantially reducing the oil produced therefrom. In accordance with that method, the formation is contacted with a hydrocarbon treating solution having dissolved therein a surface active agent formed of one or more fatty acid imidazolyl compounds.
Another more recent method of reducing the water permeability of water and hydrocarbons producing formations involves the introduction of a water flow resisting polymer into the formation to reduce the water permeability thereof without substantially reducing the hydrocarbons permeability thereof. While this method has achieved success, a problem which has been encountered is that the polymer can only be injected into the formation a short distance from the well bore. That is, the water flow resisting polymer attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of the formation as it flows from the well bore. Once the polymer is adsorbed onto the surfaces in the formation near the well bore, its presence interferes with and blocks the flow of additional polymer into the formation. This results in limited polymer penetration into the formation and the water producing zone or zones therein which limits the reduction in water production achieved.
Thus, there is a need for improved methods of utilizing water flow resisting polymers to reduce the water permeabilities of producing formations without substantially reducing the hydrocarbons permeabilities thereof.
The present invention provides improved methods of reducing the water permeability of a subterranean formation without substantially reducing the hydrocarbons permeability which meets the above described need and overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art. In accordance with the improved methods, a chemical which does not resist water flow and attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of the formation but slowly washes off is introduced into the formation. After the chemical has been adsorbed on surfaces within the formation, a water flow resisting polymer is introduced into the formation. As the water flow resisting polymer flows through the formation, it is not initially adsorbed onto the surfaces of the formation due to the presence of the previously adsorbed chemical. As a result, the water flow resisting polymer is pumped from the well bore for long distances into the formation before the chemical washes off the surfaces and allows the polymer to take its place. That is, as the chemical washes off, the water flow resisting polymer is adsorbed onto the formation surfaces resulting in the continuous coating of the formation surfaces from the well bore to long distances away from the well bore.
A preferred method of this invention is comprised of the following steps. A chemical that does not resist water flow, attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of the formation and slowly washes off when another fluid is introduced into the formation is pumped into the formation. A water flow resisting polymer is pumped into the formation so that it flows deeply into the porosity of the formation before the previously adsorbed chemical washes off and the water flow resisting polymer attaches to the adsorption sites as the previously adsorbed chemical washes off. Thereafter, a salt water overflush is pumped into the formation so that excess water flow resisting polymer is displaced more deeply into the formation. Finally, a hydrocarbon liquid (or a gas when a hydrocarbon gas producing zone is being treated) is pumped into the formation to contact the surfaces in the formation.
Thus, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved methods of reducing the water permeabilities of subterranean water and hydrocarbons producing formations without substantially reducing the hydrocarbon permeabilities thereof.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the description of preferred embodiments which follows.
The present invention provides improved methods of reducing the water produced from a subterranean formation penetrated by a well bore without substantially reducing hydrocarbons produced therefrom. The improved methods can be utilized in formations formed from various materials such as sandstone, limestone, dolomite and the like and are relatively simple to carry out.
As mentioned, it has recently been found that various water flow resisting polymers can be utilized to reduce the permeabilities of subterranean formations with respect to water without substantially reducing the permeabilities with respect to hydrocarbons. Such polymers which are sometimes referred to as relative permeability modifiers have been dissolved in water and pumped into subterranean formations which produce water and hydrocarbons. The polymers readily attach to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosities of the formations, but the adsorbed polymers near the well bore interfere with and prevent the polymer from moving very far into the formation. This, in turn, limits the effectiveness of the polymer in reducing the production of water along with hydrocarbons into the well bore.
The improved methods of this invention for treating a water and hydrocarbon liquid and/or gas producing subterranean formation are comprised of the steps of: (a) introducing into said formation a chemical which does not resist water flow and attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of the formation but slowly washes off the sites as another liquid flows through the treated formation, and then (b) introducing into the formation a polymer which functions as a relative permeability modifier, i.e., restricts the water flow through a subterranean formation without substantially reducing the hydrocarbons flow, is introduced into the formation so that it flows deeply into the porosity of the formation before the chemical previously adsorbed washes off and the polymer attaches to the adsorption sites in the formation as the chemical washes off. The methods preferably also include the step of (c) introducing fresh water or salt water, most preferably salt water containing a calcium salt, e.g., 1% to 5% calcium chloride, into the formation after the water flow resisting polymer has been introduced therein whereby excess polymer is displaced more deeply into the formation, and the further step of (d) introducing a hydrocarbon liquid or a gas into the formation to contact the surfaces therein whereby hydrocarbon liquid and/or gas more readily flows through the formation into the well bore.
A variety of chemicals which do not resist water flow, attach to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosities of subterranean formations and slowly wash off the sites as another fluid flows through the formations can be utilized in accordance with the present invention, i.e., in accordance with step (a) described above. It is believed that any chemical, the adsorption of which is kinetically more favored but thermodynamically less favored relative to the water flow resisting polymer, is suitable. Examples of such chemicals include, but are not limited to, tetramethylammonium salts such as tetramethylammonium chloride, polyvinylpyrrolidone; polyethyleneoxide; polyethyleneimine; and nonionic, amphoteric, anionic and cationic surfactants. Of these, tetramethylammonium chloride is preferred.
The chemical utilized is preferably dissolved or dispersed in a carrier liquid such as fresh water or salt water, most preferably salt water containing a calcium salt, e.g., 1% to 5% by weight calcium chloride, prior to introducing it into the formation to be treated. Generally, the chemical is included in the carrier liquid in an amount in the range of from about 0.01% to about 10.0% by weight of the carrier liquid, more preferably in an amount of from about 0.1% to about 1.0%.
The water flow resisting polymer utilized in step (b) described above can be one of a variety of polymers. Examples of particularly suitable polymers include, but are not limited to, polyacrylamide, hydrolyzed polyacrylamide, xanthan, scleroglucan, polysaccharides, amphoteric polymers made from acrylamide, acrylic acid, and diallyldimethylammonium chloride, vinyl sulfonate/vinyl amide/acrylamide terpolymers, vinyl sulfonate/acrylamide copolymers, acrylamide/acrylamido-methylpropanesulfonic acid copolymers, acrylamide/vinylpyrrolidone copolymers, sodium carboxymethyl cellulose and poly[dialkylaminoacrylate-co-acrylate-g-poly(ethyleneoxide)]. Of these, poly[dialkyl-aminoacrylate-co-acrylate-g-poly(ethyleneoxide)] is most preferred. As used herein xe2x80x9c-g-xe2x80x9d in a formula means that the immediately following molecule in the formula is grafted to the preceeding polymer molecule.
The water flow resisting polymer utilized is preferably dissolved in an aqueous carrier liquid such as fresh water or salt water most preferably salt water containing a calcium salt, e.g., 1% to 5% by weight calcium chloride. Generally, the water flow resisting polymer is included in the aqueous carrier liquid in an amount in the range of from about 0.01% to about 10.0% by weight of the aqueous carrier liquid, more preferably in an amount of from about 0. 1% to about 1.0%.
As mentioned above, steps (c) and (d) described above are preferably performed after steps (a) and (b). Step (c) comprises the introduction of additional salt water into the formation whereby excess water flow resisting polymer therein is displaced more deeply into the formation. Step (d) comprises the introduction of a hydrocarbon liquid or a gas into the formation to contact the surfaces therein. Step (d) converts the saturation phase in the formation from water to a hydrocarbon liquid or a gas saturation phase, which helps re-establish hydrocarbon liquid or gas permeability of the formation. When the hydrocarbons produced from the formation being treated are liquid hydrocarbons, e.g., oil, the hydrocarbon liquid introduced into the formation is preferably selected from the group of kerosene, diesel oil or crude oil, with kerosene being most preferred. When the hydrocarbons produced by the formation are gaseous hydrocarbons, a gas is introduced into the formation such as methane, natural gas or an inert gas such as nitrogen. Of these, nitrogen is preferred.
While the quantities of the salt water introduced in accordance with step (c) and the hydrocarbon liquid or a gas introduced in accordance with step (d) will vary depending upon the particular formation being treated, such quantities can range from 25% to 200% of the volume of the treating fluids introduced in accordance with step (b) to displace the water flow resisting polymer more deeply through the formation and to aid in restoring the original hydrocarbon permeability of the formation.
Upon completion of the treatment of a water and hydrocarbon producing formation in accordance with this invention, the formation is returned to production. As a result of the treatment, the flow of water through the formation is significantly reduced while the flow of hydrocarbons through the formation is essentially unchanged or increased.
A preferred method of the present invention for reducing the water permeability of a formation without substantially reducing the hydrocarbons permeability thereof is comprised of the following steps: (a) introducing into the formation a chemical which does not resist water flow and attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of a formation but slowly washes off the surfaces and adsorption sites as another fluid flows through the formation, the chemical being selected from the group consisting of tetramethylammonium salts, polyvinylpyrrolidone, polyethyleneoxide, polyethyleneimine and nonionic, amphoteric, anionic, and cationic surfactants; (b) introducing into the formation a water flow resisting polymer so that it flows deeply into the porosity of the formation before the previously adsorbed chemical washes off and attaches to the adsorption sites as the chemical washes off; (c) introducing salt water into the formation whereby excess water flow resisting polymer therein is displaced more deeply into the formation; and (d) introducing a hydrocarbon liquid or a gas into the formation to re-establish the oil or gas saturation of the formation.
A particularly preferred method of the present invention is comprised of the following steps: (a) pumping into the formation by way of the well bore a chemical which does not resist water flow and attaches to adsorption sites on surfaces within the porosity of the formation, but slowly washes off the sites as another fluid flows through the formation, the chemical being tetramethylammonium chloride dissolved or dispersed in a calcium chloride salt water carrier fluid in an amount in the range of from about 0. 1% to about 1.0% by weight of the carrier fluid; (b) pumping into the formation a water flow resisting polymer so that it flows deeply into the porosity of the formation before the chemical which does not resist water flow introduced in accordance with step (a) washes off and so that the polymer attaches to the adsorption sites vacated by the chemical which does not resist water flow, the water flow resisting polymer being poly[dialkylaminoacrylate-co-acrylate-g-poly(ethyleneoxide)] which is dissolved in an aqueous calcium chloride salt water carrier fluid in an amount in the range of from about 0.1% to about 1.0% by weight of the aqueous carrier fluid; (c) pumping salt water into the formation by way of the well bore whereby excess water flow resisting polymer therein is displaced more deeply into the formation; and (d) pumping a hydrocarbon liquid or a gas into the formation by way of the well bore which is the same phase as the hydrocarbons produced by the formation to re-establish the initial saturation of the formation.
In order to further illustrate the methods of the present invention, the following example is given.